The photovoltaic (PV) source circuits of PV systems are required to have rapid shutdown systems that are applicable to both commercial and residential buildings. The rapid shutdown systems are used by first responders/fire service personnel to de-energize all PV source circuits on or in a building within 10 seconds of activation. Conventional rapid shutdown systems are costly, inefficient, and inapplicable to certain applications. Therefore, there is a strong need for a solution that overcomes the aforementioned issues. The present invention addresses such a need.